Examine the effects of marital dissolution and remarriage on changes in household and family structure in the United States. In particular, the research will deal with two major topics: the patterns of family and household structure produced by the recent increases in separation, divorce, and remarriage; and cohort, race, and sex-specific trends in the process of marriage dissolution and remarriage formation.